super family
by Pinkie230304
Summary: a few short chapters about everyone's favourite family of aliens
1. Chapter 1: introductions

**Name: Clark Kent **

**Age: 45**

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: blue**

**Relationship States: married**

**Secret Identity: Superman**

**Name: Chris Kent**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: hazel**

**Relationship States: single**

**Secret Identity:**

**Name: Conner Kent **

**Age: Looks 18 but is 8 **

**Hair Colour: black**

**Eye Colour: blue**

**Relationship States: single**

**Secret Identity: SuperBoy**

**Name: Jon Kent**

**Age: 7**

**Hair Colour: brown**

**Eye Colour: hazel**

**Relationship States: too young to have one**

**Secret Identity: not yet**

**Name: Kara Kent**

**Age: 16**

**Hair Colour: blonde**

**Eye Colour: brown**

**Relationship States: single**

**Secret Identity: SuperGirl**

**Name: Lois lane**

**Age: 44**

**Hair Colour: brown**

**Eye Colour: hazel**

**Relationship States: married to Clark Kent**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy birthday Jon

*Chris*

'Chris will you wake your brothers' Mom asked as she shoved a plate of food in front of dad

'Yea sure thing Mom' I said getting off the couch and walking to mine and Conner's shared room

'Con it's time to get up' I said shaking him

He rolled over so his back was to me mumbling 'Go away Chris'

'Fine I'll get Jon up by myself I mean it is his birthday' I said leaning up against the wall smirking

Conner and I had a tradition of waking Jon up together on his birthday so when I told him I'd do it myself I was half joking I just wanted to get him out of bed

'You wouldn't' he said sitting up in the bed

'Try me' I said leaving the room

'Jerk' he said when I left the room

'I heard that Con' I said waiting outside Jon's door for him

A couple minutes later Conner came out the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

*Jon*

'Jon it's time to wake up buddy' Chris said he was lying on the bed in front of me. I turned around and bumped into Conner's shoulder

'Come on Jon we're going to be late for the zoo' He said

'Then we're going to have to go to the planetarium' Chris continued

'And that will be boring' they said

'No I'll get up now' I said climbing over Chris I changed and ran out to my parents

*Clark*

'In coming' I said as Jon came running out of room

'Happy Birthday buddy' I said when he sat down across from me

'We're not going to miss the Zoo are we' he asked

'Of course not the boys told you that to get you up' I said reaching over and ruffled his hair

He turned around to look at his brothers who had just came out of his room

'You're mean' he said turning around as Lois put a stack of pancakes in front of him

'Thanks mommy' he said as he started to eat them

'now do you boys want eggs or pancakes' she said as Conner and Chris sat down at the table

'Either's fine mom' Chris said

'Pancakes please' Conner said

Lois came out with two plates of pancakes in her hands

'That's what I thought' she said putting the plates down in front of them

**Later**

'Clark' Ma said as Lois, Conner, Chris, Jon and I got out of the car

'Hey Ma' I said hugging her

'Grandma' Jon said hugging her

'Happy birthday Jon' Kara said coming over to us

'Uncle Jonathan is waiting by the entrance for us' she said

*Jon*

'Grandpa' I said hugging him

'Clark' Grandpa Sam said as I went to hug him

'Are we ready to go in' Grandma Ella asked

'No we have to wait for Damian, Mia and Aj' I said. She looked at Mommy and Daddy confused

'His friends' Mommy said

'I know Dick don't kill each other' Jason said closing the door to the car as he and Damian came over to us

'hiya Damian' I said as he and Jason walked over to us

'Happy Birthday' he said giving me a card

'Thank you' I said

'Mommy will you mind this while we're in the zoo' I asked giving the card to her

'I am so glad I'm not the only one who got stuck with babysitting duty' Roy said as he walked over Mia was skipping beside him holding his hand

'Happy Birthday Jon' she said hugging me

'Hi Damian' she said going to hug him

'Mia' he said

'Do I get a hug' Aj said as he and his father came over to us

'Yes Yes you do' Mia said going to hug him, Aj stuck his tongue to Damian both Roy and Jason started to laugh

*Clark*

'I have some business to attend to would you watch Aj for me' Arthur asked as we shook hand

'Of course Arthur' I said

'Aj Mommy's going to pick you up later' he said

'Okay Daddy' Aj replied hugging him before he left

'Shouldn't you two be leaving two' Sam asked Roy and Jason

'Nope Dad would kill me, No offence Mr Kent' Roy said

'And Dick seems to think making me spend the day with the demon is a good punishment' Jason said 'Bruce is on a business trip and Alfred is in England and they both think Dick is responsible enough to watch us' he added

'Um okay then' Sam said turning back to Lois

'Besides grandpa their my friends' Chris said

**Even later**

'Did you have fun today' I asked as I tucked Jon into bed

'Yea I did' he replied

I kissed the top of his head then went to leave

'Wait Daddy will you read me a story' he asked

'Sure what book' I said sitting in the chair next to his bed

'Doctor who' he said snuggling into the covers


End file.
